facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Atra
"I am Darth Atra, Dark Lord of the New Sith. By accessing my holocron, you shall learn the successes and...failures of my life. Learn from them." -''The Gatekeeper of Darth Atra's Holocron'' Darth Atra was a Sith Lord that led the Confederate-American Empire during the Second Confederate War on the North American Continent. He was known as the "Dark Lord of the New Sith" as he was the most powerful Sith on the continent. Darth Atra was formerly known as Darth Ne'irha five years previous to the Second Confederate War. Sometime before his death in 21 NE at the hands of Darth Novus, he created a Sith Holocron that was in the possession of Darth Void in 1,000 NE. Life as Darth Ne'irha, leader of the Aztec Sith "Life is but a journey to power. To reach this power, you must face many trials and mind numbing events and succeed in conquering your inner fears. Then, and only then, will you be a true Dark Lord of the Sith." ''-Darth Atra's Holocron, speaking about the true nature of the Force and how to harness it.'' 'The Early Years' Darth Atra was born unnamed in Southern Mexico in a hidden location that was the headquarters of the secretive Aztec Sith. His father, known as Darth D'ton, was the leader of the Aztec Sith at the time. His mother is still unknown to this day. The unnamed child was not given his name until he turned twelve, while he was referred to as "Son of D'ton". After getting into a fight with another child in the camp and destroying him with his untrained Force potential, the boy was immediately named "Ne'irha" and taken as his father's apprentice. Ne'irha advanced quickly through the Aztec teachings, quickly learning how to summon "spells" and how to entrap demons and spirits in tattoos around his body. By the time Ne'irha had reached the age sixteen, he had nearly surpassed his father as the most powerful male in the camp. Ne'irha's training continued until he was eighteen years old and the camp was attacked by unknown Force users. During the battle, the two hundred Aztec Sith fought these unknown Force users, who's weapons they had never seen before. The group could not stand up to the might of the invaders, and were forced to abandon their camp, along with their dead. In the fighting, Ne'irha's father was killed. This left the Aztec Sith leaderless. Ne'irha nominated himself for the Chief position, while two other males nominated themselves. Because of the multiple nominees, they each had to fight and whoever won would be the new Chieftain of the Aztec Sith. Details of the fight are sketchy, but in the end Ne'irha came out successful and killed the two challengers. Because of this, Ne'irha took on the title "Darth" as he was the Chieftain of the camp. The years leading up to the First Confederate War were spent restructuring the Aztec Sith and adapying those unknown Force attacker's weapons to be used for themselves. It is speculated that Ne'irha met with outside Sith groups and harnessed the power of using a lightsaber, and creating it. This is also where it is believed the Aztec Sith were first introduced to modern technology. Rumors of the Aztec Sith spread to the Confederate States, where Bobby Jindle heard these whispers. During his campaign against the Jedi, he contacted Ne'irha and offered him a chance to "get back at those Force users that destroyed your kind." A Fatal Mistake "By agreeing to help the Confederate Leader, I doomed my kind to a hell of a different kind. A hell of being hunted and dying with no purpose and no goals accomplished. But by doing so, I harnessed my own true inner power." ''-Darth Atra's Holocron, speaking of consequences of each action, and benefits of each action.'' Darth Atra met with Bobby Jindle in mid-2009 (4 NE) and immediately agreed to helping hunt down the Confederate Jedi out of his hate for Jedi instilled in his kind. Darth Atra moved the majority of the Aztec Sith onboard the Confederate Flagship, The Reveler, shortly after the first meeting. The Sith continued to train, knowing that an important battle would be coming. Bobby Jindle laid out a solid plan of taking out key Jedi Leaders and keeping the Order out of the war while taking out Stonewall. Ne'irha immediately agreed to lead the task force of Aztec Sith to the Texas Temple to assassinate the Jedi. His second in command, Darth Lo'tek, was with him when they piloted the ASA Gunship through the walls of the temple. At the temple, Ne'irha led the attack on Confederate Grand Master Aden Fader, where both were nearly killed as the Temple was bombarded from orbit. Lo'tek was killed by Fader as he was distracted by a turbo laser coming down near him. Fader cut off Ne'irha's left arm in the fight,and fled the collapsing building. A New Life "Feeling complete despair and hopelessness is the first step to shedding your mortal shell in your mind. You must face a trial of this sort in order to harness your emotions, and control them. Then you will have complete control of the Force and no opponent can defeat you in this state." ''-Darth Atra's Holocron on challenging one's self.'' Shortly after the collapse of the Texas Jedi Temple, and all Jedi and Allied States troops had left, Ne'irha emerged from the rubble battered and near death. He traveled to a nearby city to have his wounds treated, and a cybernetic arm placed in his left elbow to replace the one lost to Fader. Shortly after he had healed, Ne'irha attempted to contact the remnants of the Aztec Sith, however, a campaign had been orchestrated against them by the True Sith and the Stonewall Jedi Order to eradicate them and their dangerous kind from the continent. He escaped death three times from True Sith and Jedi assailants while traveling back to Mexico. Upon reaching Mexico, Ne'irha realized that the Aztec Sith were finished, as his order was nearly wiped out except for the survivors smart enough to go underground. After searching the camp, he discovered an Aztec Sith female who had taken refuge after the True Sith had visited the camp and slaughtered the other remaining Sith. Atra sent her to hide in an outskirt town in Virginia known as New Richmond until he returned for her. Ne'irha then entered the Temple the Aztec Sith had worshiped, the Grand Temple of the God of Self: Quetzal'daritha'ruinazal. Upon looking upon the statue of their god, Ne'irha knew he had never been a believer. He had felt the power of the darkside, and he knew that his rituals bound to the Aztec Sith the essences of deceased spirits and imbued in them great powers through their blood rites. But this whole "God of Self" idea had always seemed like a rationalization to him. A way to create a religion that held together a culture based in worship of the self through drugs and a great many other things. Through his natural talent of psychometry, he knew what had happened in that very temple: his people were long gone, and would not return. After exiting the battered Temple, Ne'irha knew he was no longer a "Darth" or "Ne'irha". He would have to start a new life, and rebuild what he learned in his upcoming journey. After leaving the temple he uttered the following words: "I am no longer Darth Ne'irha, leader of the Aztec Sith. I am a nobody, and shall be until I right my wrongs. The abominations have been destroyed unintentionaly through my actions." Life as Darth Atra '' '"Once you face your inner fears and learn your weaknesses, you can learn to control them. That is when you ''choose your true Sith name. Mine was chosen for me, Atra, meaning 'dark' or 'night'." ''-Darth Atra's Holocron, addressing the 'Darth' title and Sith names.'' '''A Long Journey "I traveled to the four corners of the galaxy searching for something better than what I had lost. I immersed myself in knowledge and different Force techniques. It was a long journey, but in the end, it was worth it." ''-Darth Atra's Holocron'' Ne'irha initially traveled to Florida to learn from the Lost Jedi Temple, which held not only Jedi techniques, but Sith as well. After accessing these, he traveled to the Imperial Archives, and gained further knowledge on the ways of the True Sith, though it was limited. In addition, he expanded his knowledge of galactic history, including the galaxy that the Sith and Jedi had fled from two thousand years ago. In addition, he learned the so called god the Aztec Sith had worshiped had actually been Darth Ruin, a Sith Lord who had planted seeds of a new Sith Empire during his time. After this, Ne'irha traveled to Vortex Union to explore the various member planets to learn more about the True Sith that now hunted his kind. The first of these places was Sky's Edge where he learned little about the True Sith. Rather he had learned how the Force played into the lives of the people there. It was at Sky's Edge where he adopted his idea of Force users on the top of the pyramid. Although initially disgusted by the True Sith's tolerance of the Jedi, and the absence of fighting between the two orders. After witnessing the Sanctum Guards break up fights between Jedi and Sith, Ne'irha had many grand ideas. This was also where he met Abylin Missendor, soon to be known as Darth Abyssus. From Sky's Edge, he moved onto Ostgard, which was the capital of the flagship nation of Vorrtex. Little is known of what took place there, but shortly after arriving at Ostgard, Ne'irha traveled to Jusinbello in Atrastrumterra and then visited the Temple of Dark Akumorn. He had been interested in learning the methods that the late Sith Lord had taken on his conquest to power. Upon arriving at the temple, Ne'irha was approached by a phantom who ordered him to kill the worshipers. Almost as if compelled by the Dark Side, Ne'irha slaughtered the cultists. The stoic phantom, known only to him as Chiarcmorn, then entrapped Ne'irha in his own mind and trained the former Aztec Sith. Upon emerging from his own mind, Ne'irha was a changed being. He understood the reasons for the destruction of the Aztec Sith, and he felt no more remorse for them, or fear from the True Sith. This was when Chiarcmorn named Ne'irha Dark Lord of the New Sith Atra. 'New Name, New Dreams' "My name gave me true direction, as did the title 'Dark Lord'. That was when the vision of a united North America came to me. It changed me." ''-Darth Atra's Holocron'' Shortly after returning to North America and beginning to draw followers, the newly anointed Dark Lord had a vision of a world destroyed by man kind's madness, and the only remaining point of civilization being North America. Atra realized that his goal had to be to reunite the shattered continent in order to have some sort of social order left in the galaxy when the madness reached them. Atra took on the guise of Salas in South Carolina. Because the nuclear bomb Richmond had wiped out the federal government completely, opposing leaders had been fighting over the shattered Confederacy and creating their own governments. It was in the Carolina Confederacy that Atra began gathering followers for a united nation, free of struggling and powerful enough to never let the Jedi harm them again. In 6 NE Atra seized power in the Carolina Confederacy through a violent uprising of the population. This is when he began his work on the New Sith Order. His vision gave him the idea of a new order of Sith Lords to crush the opposition on the North American continent. In secrecy, he established the New Sith Order. He rapidly recruited members, including Darth Lues, Darth Exsto, and others. From 6 NE to 9 NE, Atra slowly absorbed the various other factions of the eastern Confederate Remnants and built up a huge space armada and army to follow through on his goals. In 9 NE, Atra revealed his true identity to the world and the establishment of the Confederate-American Empire. By mid 9 NE, Atra had manipulated the Stonewall Independent Republic into sending in a black ops team to the C.A.E, and had framed the republic for an attack on his secret armada. Atra launched an invasion into the Allied States of America, formally initiating the Second Confederate War. Throughout the war, Atra had focused solely on conquering North America, however by 10 NE he had focused on either conquering or securing membership with the Stonewall System regime in order to strengthen it against the threat he had foreseen within his visions. In December of 10 NE, an assassination attempt by one of Atra's rogue Sith Lords on his life led him to travel to Lee, where he discovered Darth Atrumcavus and William Bedford Forrest had experienced the same attempt. He learned that one of his Dark Council members, Darth Labrusca, had in a way orchestrated the entire war. Working together with Forrest and Atrumcavus, and the Stonewall Jedi Order, the war was ended by the death of the various rogue Sith and the imprisonment of Robert Stanforth. After the end of the war, Atra allowed the CAE to become apart of the newly formed Stonewall Federation and formally relocated the capital of the CAE to the Rivan System, although he had done so informally partway through the war. Additionally, he allowed the CAE North American territory to be ceded in order to form the Eastern United States of America. After 11 NE, Atra focused on stabilizing the New Sith Order and working with outside orders, including the True Sith Order with two of its representatives already present previous to the war. Atra also consulted with Darth Atrumcavus often. Death after casting his cloak aside.]] With the return of Darth Novus to the New Sith Order in 20 NE, Atra welcomed his former comrade back to the Dark Council. With his arrival, Novus presented Atra with the Novus Initiative to use at his discretion, however Atra rejected it, believing it would be to bold to execute at that point in time. Novus, being a Naiekwo, had an average lifespan of nearly a millennium and knew it would likely be able to be executed in several centuries. On that line of thought, Novus knew that he would have to wrest the title of Dark Lord from Darth Atra in order to bring about the fall of the Jedi and the Stonewall Federation. Early in 21 NE, after concluding a meeting of the Dark Council, Darth Atra was attacked by a lightsaber wielding Darth Novus. The two battled with both their blades and the Force, nearly destroying the entire wing of the New Sith Temple. At one point, Atra nearly had the upper hand, however Novus blew thorugh his defenses with pure dark side energy, completely disentegrating Atra's cybernetic arm. Atra attempted to slash the Naiekwo Sith Lord in half, however Novus brought down the rest of the wing of the temple on Atra with the Force, killing the Dark Lord. The remains of Atra were entombed on the planet Bane after his death, and by 1,000 NE they were still there. His holocron was in the possession of Darth Void at the time, and likely had been updated after Atra's death by Novus. Personal Relationships It is known that at some time, Atra sired a son with a as of yet unknown female in the New Sith Order. Category:Galactic Empire Category:History of the Stonewall Independent Republic Category:Sith Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Characters by Nathan Fater